


Blanket Approval

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: It’s 4 am when James wakes up to a shivering Q.





	Blanket Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Blanket. Short and sweet. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and midrashic & the others in Slack for helping with the title.

It’s 4 am when James wakes up to a shivering Q. He turns to face his lover and realises that Q’s still asleep, and has curled into himself next to James. There’s a faint frown marring his forehead, and his arms are wrapped around his knees. 

All in all, he looks quite miserable, enough so that James cannot resist pulling him back into his arms. He curls his own body protectively around Q’s, fitting his legs against his lover’s and wrapping his arms around his torso, and presses a string of feather light kisses against Q’s tangle of curls. 

”James…?” Q murmurs, still more asleep than awake. 

”Shh, love, it’s too early, you can go back to sleep,” James hushes him and nuzzles the side of his neck. 

”Cold…” Q continues sleepily. 

”Still? Do you need the extra blanket?” James asks.

”You’re hot,” Q replies, slightly muffled against the pillow. ”But yes, please.” 

”All right, give me a minute,” James says, then begins the process of extricating himself from Q, much as he’d want to just stay there and never leave the bed. But Q’s comfort is his priority, so off he gets - making sure that Q stays covered by the blanket they already have - and pads to the hallway cupboard to retrieve the extra blanket. 

Then he returns to the bed, places the extra blanket on top of the other one, and crawls back into bed to take his place next to Q. He gets situated and then patiently waits for Q to do the same, all of which ends up with the two of them facing one another and James essentially serving as Q’s body pillow. 

“Mm, this is nice,” Q murmurs against James’ chest. “Thank you.” 

James just smiles and holds onto Q a little tighter. “Anything for you, love.” 

And he stays awake just long enough to make sure that Q has fallen asleep again, before placing one more kiss against Q’s hair and following his lover into slumber.


End file.
